dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tortoise Folk (3.5e Race)
Tortoise Folk Summary::Tortoise folk are a race of tortoise-humanoids that have various traits depending on their heritage. Personality Tortoise folk vary widely based on their lineage. Some are very stoic and kind, acting as fishermen and traders along coastal areas. Others are extremely aggressive and launch deadly raids against settlements for food and gold. Physical Description Simply put, tortoise folk are appropriately named because they look like tortoise-humanoids. Depending on their lineage they will have different patterns on their shells and different colors of skin. The list below details some well-known tribes of tortoise folk. * Bloodshell Raiders: A merciless group of coastal raiders that have crimson shells and a dark grey-brown skin. Their shells are extremely spiky and they have mouths shaped like a much more jagged and sharp beak than other tortoise folk. * Chelonians: The peaceful chelonian merchants are commonly found along tropical coasts. They have bright azure shells with ivory spirals on each scale. Their skin is grey and mottled with dark blue spots. * Lapos: A common name given to a scattering of tortoise folk that are found inland. They usually have dark green shells with green skin. Their faces sometimes have brightly colored markings and their shells intricate patterns. Relations Along coastal regions, depending on their lineage, tortoise folk are often at least known by people and respected. Areas afflicted by particularly bloodthirsty tortoise folk may greet them with hostility, but more often, they are treated as foreign traders: never quite trusted by society, but not feared. Alignment Tortoise folk can be of any alignment although they tend towards neutrality. Lands Tortoise folk prefer warmer climates, but they can be found in small groups anywhere that humans can be found. Very few large groups of tortoise folk exist because they are often killed before they reach adulthood. Names Tortoise folk get a draconic name through a naming ceremony that happens once they reach adulthood. Until then, they are expected to wander the world, learning skills that will prove valuable to their people. Often during their travels, they are given a name by the people they encounter (ranging from a real name from people of that culture to simply "turtle"). Away from their people, they often use this "outsider name", reserving their real name as a privilege for tortoise folk only. Racial Traits * , : Tortoise folk are slow to act, but exceptionally tough. * Type::Humanoid (Subtype::Reptillian) * Size::Medium: As medium creatures, tortoise folk get no special penalties or bonuses due to their size. * Tortoise folk base land speed is 20 feet. * Tortoise folk have a +1 natural armor bonus. * Ageless Constitution (Ex): Tortoise folk do not receive penalties to their Constitution score due to aging. They still receive the normal penalties to their Strength and Dexterity scores. * Tortoise gain Endurance as a bonus feat. * Tortoise folk can pick any two of the following abilities: ** Aggressive: The tortoise gains +2 Strength, but -2 Intelligence. ** Aquatic: The tortoise gains the Subtype::Aquatic subtype and a swim speed of 30 feet. The tortoise can now move through water without making swim checks. It has a +8 racial bonus on any swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always can choose to take 10 on a swim check, even if it is distracted. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Unlike normal aquatic creatures, it still breathes air, but it can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to 4x its constitution score. ** Natural Intuition: The tortoise gains +2 Wisdom, but another -2 Dexterity. ** Snapper: The tortoise has a natural bite attack that deals 1d6 + strength modifier damage. ** Sturdy Build: The tortoise can move at its full speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). It also gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). ** Tough Shell: The tortoise has a +3 natural armor bonus instead of a +1 natural armor bonus. * Automatic Languages: Common, Draconic * Bonus Languages: Aquan, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 See Also: Tortoise Folk Paragon Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race